Exemplary embodiments relate generally to routing communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for providing calendar based routings of communications.
Application programs for routing incoming text and voice messages to specified destinations are commercially available. Typically, individuals have many locations and modes by which they may be contacted. For example, an individual may have a land-based telephone utilized while in the office, a mobile telephone for use while traveling or not in the office, an e-mail account, a voice mail account and an instant messaging account. It has become increasingly time consuming to check the various possible communication destinations for messages in order to not to miss any incoming messages. The person initiating the communication may have no way of knowing the location and mode(s) that the receiving party is currently monitoring for messages. It would be desirable for the sender of the communication to be able to send the communication to the current location of the receiving party in the current mode(s) being monitored by the receiving party.
Commercially available calendaring applications provide information about the current location of an individual. Calendaring applications may also provide information about the kind of task (e.g., meeting and vacation) currently being performed by the individual. It would be desirable to be able to utilize the information contained in the calendaring application to route incoming communications to the receiving party. This would benefit both the sending party by allowing the communication to be sent to a destination likely to be currently monitored by the receiving party. This would also benefit the receiving party by cutting down on the number of destinations to be monitored for incoming communications.